What We Have Is Special
by Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness
Summary: Takes place after Robbie kisses Cat at the Cow Wow luau and she runs away. Cat is sad and confused, and Robbie wants to find out once and for all what her true feelings are for him. Will Robbie help her figure out what she really wants? Or will these two souls be stuck in the friend zone forever? Alternate ending of One Thousand Berry Balls.


_So I promised a bunch of people online that if Cabbie didn't get together in One Thousand Berry Balls that I would write an alternate ending and put my own spin and point of view on it. And guess what? They're still not together yet (but the episode was still fantastic!). So you guys get your wish! Yay!_

_This is going to be a little different from "The Wig Master," my perspective of The Blonde Squad. I'm not completely rewriting the episode this time- that would just be inefficient and wouldn't add anything to the story. So I'm going to write both Cat and Robbie's thoughts on what happened at the Cow Wow luau and then write the alternate ending. Not only will it make my life so much easier that way, but you guys will get a lot more out of it as well ;)_

* * *

**Cat's POV**

I'm so confused right now. I just… I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do about this. I don't know what I want.

Hehehe, I just said "I don't know" three times! If I don't know, then who knows? Nobody! OMG!

Back to being serious Cat now.

So here's what happened: Robbie texted me two nights ago saying that he wanted to ask me something. Considering that he asked me to Prome a year ago and the Cow Wow dance was coming up that weekend, I knew he was going to ask me to be his date.

At first, I didn't want to be his date. Okay, maybe I did a little bit, but I just didn't want it to get awkward, you know?

I like Robbie. He's one of my best friends. Possibly my bestest friend.

Hehe, "bestest" isn't a word! Silly me!

But then when he told me he was going with that other girl- ugh, I don't even want to say her name- something snapped inside of me. Just because I refused to go with him doesn't mean that he's allowed to go with another girl! I still wanted to hang out with him there, but just as friends. Nothing more.

I can't even tell you how lonely I felt at the dance. Beck and Jade were hugging and kissing the whole time, Tori and Andre were working at Yotally Togurt, and Robbie was with his stupid date having a blast. Every time he smiled at her and every time she laughed at something he said, I got a knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away. It made me sick. I couldn't stand it.

It felt like he was purposefully trying to make me regret not being his date (even though I knew he wasn't). I wanted him to have fun, of course- I just wanted him to have fun with _me. _Not _her._

I got so bothered by the whole thing that my desperation led me to ask Sinjin to dance with me so I could make him jealous. Worst idea ever.

I tried everything. I danced extremely close to Sinjin (he smelled like coconut oil and eggs- gross!), I pretended to laugh at his jokes. I even did his stupid little dance moves with him and tried to tell Robbie that Sinjin was a better dancer than he was! But nothing worked. He just kept giving me weird looks and went back to drooling over Gabriella.

*Gasp* Oh no! I said her name! Ugh, it still has a sour taste in my mouth.

And then Sinjin kicked me in the head. The icing on the "Worst day ever" cake.

Come to think of it, I'm actually glad that I got kicked in the head. Lane told me when I woke up that Robbie was the one who had called him and took care of me until he arrived with the first aid kit. Is he the sweetest or what?

That's what I've always liked about Robbie. He's nice. He's a gentleman. He doesn't treat girls like crap like other guys do. He's goofy. He always knows how to make me laugh and he brightens my day every time I see him. He may be a little weird and nerdy at times, but aside from that… he's awesome.

And I wouldn't want him any other way.

Wait, where was I?

Oh yeah! I remember now. I asked him to stay with me after everyone else left. There were a couple of reasons as to why I did that. First of all, I missed him. I wanted to spend time with him. Second of all, if I saw him dancing any more with that Gabriella chick, I may have just knocked myself unconscious again to prevent myself from seeing it.

We were talking, laughing, dancing during Tori and Andre's song. His leg was just barely brushing mine; our hands were entwined perfectly… Everything was perfect. Everything felt right again.

And then he kissed me.

He. Kissed. Me.

Best kiss I have ever experienced.

At that point, I went from utter bliss to total confusion. I thought we were just friends! I have never thought of Robbie as more than a friend before until now! That's why I'm hiding up in my room right now. I just don't know what to do with myself.

I wouldn't mind if he was my boyfriend, honestly. He would treat me better than all the other wazzbags that I dated in the past did. He's cute, in a geeky sort of way. Haha, he's cukey!

But if we ever broke up… would things ever be the same between us? What if I end up losing him?

I don't want to lose him. He's the only person that understands me. I don't want our feelings to ruin our friendship.

The horrible part is that I can't do anything to stop these feelings from taking over me. I can't change what has just happened. I can't deny that I want to be with him or that my fists clench every time I see him talking to a girl (other than Tori and Jade, of course. Yes, even Trina bugs me sometimes).

Oh wow… I never thought I'd say this, but I guess I have to now.

I'm in love with Robbie Shapiro.

* * *

**Robbie's POV**

Whoa… What just happened?

Cat was just beside me. I just kissed her. And… she ran away.

Of course she did. Just my luck.

I don't get it. Where did I go wrong? Did I do something to upset her?

Why am I being so stupid? The obvious reason is that she doesn't like me like that. That's why she basically turned me down after I sang her "I Think You're Swell" (which was about her, FYI) and why she just reacted the way she did.

I sit on the table and bury my head in my hands. "What do I do now?" I groan.

I may have just ruined everything.

I've never seen Cat this weird and emotional before- even more emotional than usual. I tried to ask her to the dance; she ran away from me. I tried to tell her that I was going with Gabriella instead; she still ran away from me! And when I finally did go with Gabriella, she started dancing with Sinjin and trying to get my attention.

I think she was trying to make me jealous. But why would she try and make me jealous if she rejected me in the first place and congratulated me on getting Gabriella to go with me to the Cow Wow? It just doesn't make sense!

I will admit that I was having a good time with Gabriella before Cat got kicked in the head. She's a nice girl who's into the nerdy type (most girls aren't, which is why I was flabbergasted when she said yes to my question). She's in my Advanced Technology class. I figured that I would at least try to get a date and ask her out because Cat wouldn't go with me.

But the problem became clear to me after Cat got hurt- Gabriella was no Cat Valentine.

Caterina Valentine is the girl that looks at the world differently than everyone else does. She's the girl that sees the potential in everyone and strives to make people happy. She's gorgeous. She's an angel with red velvet hair. She can make me smile even when I'm going through a rough time.

She's absolutely perfect. She's my best friend. She's the girl I've been in love with ever since we kissed two years ago.

Sure, Gabriella is pretty and smart and nice. But she could never replace Cat.

Not by a long shot.

I take out my phone and post on TheSlap that I kissed Cat. I have nothing better to do anyway, so why not? I sound so happy and ecstatic in my update, but I'm really freaking out inside. Will things ever be the same for us again?

I don't want to lose her friendship. I can't lose her. She's pretty much the one thing I can't live without. I even knew that before I got rid of Rex, who used to be the one thing I couldn't live without.

She completes me. I love her. Why can't she just open up her eyes and see how much I care about her?

The other kisses barely meant anything. Our first kiss was just to prove that I didn't have feelings for Trina. Cat's kiss on my cheek was out of excitement after I got her that cotton candy machine. And I'm pretty sure that the kiss on the cheek she gave me before I hamboned with Gerald Ardbeg was just a friendly kiss for good luck.

But this time, we both knew it- this kiss meant something; something so much greater than we could have ever imagined. I knew what it meant to me- I just don't know exactly what it meant to her.

_Guess I have to find out for myself._

The idea pops into my head so suddenly that I jump off the table. Immediately, I start running as fast as I can to where my car is parked in the parking lot. In a matter of minutes, I've catapulted the car out of the parking lot and on the way to Cat's house (which I'm pretty sure is where she ran off to).

I have to get to the bottom of this. Now.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

It didn't take long for Robbie to find Cat's house. Even in the dark, he knew the way there by heart. He had been over there enough times, after all. Besides, he passed by it every day when he drove home from school.

Not that he was stalking her or anything. That would be a little creepy even for him. Heck, it's Sinjin-level creepy, for that matter. Driving by Cat's house reassured him that he always had a second home if he needed it.

He parked the car in her driveway and walked up to the front door of the house. His hands shook with anxiety as he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Cat's head snapped up from her pillow as soon as she heard the sound of wind chimes filling the house. She quickly wiped the mascara trails off of her face and tiptoed down the staircase, as if the person at the door was some monster that was going to eat her the second she opened the door.

"Who is it?" she called timidly.

"It's Robbie. Cat, we need to talk!"

"Eeeeep!" Cat shrieked and continued to cower by the steps. "I can't talk to you right now! I'm… in the shower! La la la la la!"

From outside the house, Robbie sighed in exasperation. "Cat, I know you're not in the shower!" he shouted. "I can see you through the window!"

Cat whimpered and her eyes filled up with tears for about the tenth time that night. "I'm not opening the door, Robbie! You can't make me!"

"I'm not going away until you open the door and talk to me about what happened tonight."

Cat recoiled at Robbie's defiance. Knowing that she had been defeated, she reluctantly walked over to the door and turned the knob.

Upon seeing Robbie, she gasped and tried to bolt past him, but he caught her in his arms before she could escape. "Let go of me!" Cat cried out and struggled to get free from his surprisingly strong grasp.

"The instant I close the door, I will," Robbie grunted. He shuffled them both forward so he could close the door with his foot, then removed his arms from around her waist. Cat then hurled herself on her living room couch and started to hyperventilate.

_Man, she's really messed up about this,_ Robbie thought, starting to feel bad about kissing her in the first place. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a brown bag out of the Valentine's pantry. Cat watched him out of the corner of her eye as he hurried back to her and handed her the paper bag. "Breathe, Cat. Breathe," he consoled her.

Following Robbie's advice, she put the bag to her mouth and was able to stop in no time at all. "Whoa! How did you make the bag that?" she asked with amazement, causing a smile to appear on Robbie's face.

He chuckled. "Well, the bag itself didn't stop your hyperventilating. As you breathed into the bag, the carbon dioxide you exhaled built up in the bag and helped the carbon dioxide level in your body return to normal by absorbing it into the bloodstream."

Cat smiled at Robbie, enamored by his intelligence. "Robbie, how did you get to be so smart?"

He smirked and winked at her playfully. "Years and years of practice, Kitty Cat."

He sat next to her and put a hand on her leg so she wouldn't try to scurry off again. "Now that you've calmed down somewhat, can you please tell me why you keep running away from me?" His face fell. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. "

"No, don't say that!" Cat wailed. "I liked it."

Robbie gaped at her. "You… you DID? Really?"

"Yes! You see? That's the problem!" she shouted. "I wasn't supposed to like it, but I did! You didn't do anything wrong. This whole thing is my fault!"

Robbie's heart broke as he watched her break down in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Ssssh, it's okay," he said in a soothing tone. "What are you freaking out about? It's just me, Robbie. You can tell me anything."

"No, I can't! I can't tell you! You'll think I'm crazy!" she sobbed into her hands.

"Any crazier than I am? I carried around a puppet for ten years. I don't think you can get any screwier than me, Cat. I'm a freak and everyone knows it."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, Robbie! Stop putting yourself down! You're great just the way you are," she blubbered. Robbie pulled her closer to his chest and planted a kiss on the top of her head, letting her tears soak his blue plaid shirt that he wore to the Cow Wow.

Twenty minutes later, she calmed down and spoke up again. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Hearing his exact words being regurgitated back to him made his heart beat just a little bit faster. "Yeah, sure."

Cat took in a shuddery breath and exhaled slowly. "I…I think I love you."

Robbie's eyes widened with shock. _Whoa… did she really just say that? I think I'm dreaming_, he thought to himself. "Wait…you _think_ you love me?"

"I don't know, Robbie! I don't know what I feel for you!" Cat exclaimed. "You're my best friend and I love being around you. But seeing you with that girl made me get wonky in the head."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, still refusing to look at him. "At first, I thought it would be weird going to the dance with you as your date, but when I witnessed you having a good time with Gabriella… I wanted to be her. I wanted you all to myself. And when you stayed with me when no one else did and when you kissed me…"

Robbie waited patiently for her to catch her train of thought. "I didn't want you to stop," she finally said.

"Cat…" Robbie's voice cracked with emotion. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I've been dropping hints that I wanted to go out with you since last year, yet you never noticed them. Remember when I sang my song to you?"

"Yeah… You did a great job on that, by the way. Whoever inspired you to write that was a genius."

He blushed at her kind words. "Actually… I wrote that song for you. You were my inspiration, Cat. You always have been."

Cat couldn't take how nice he was being anymore. She had to tell him why she couldn't date him before the truth broke her own heart worse than his. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Robbie! You mean so much to me, and if we ever broke up… Oh god, I don't think I would be able to deal with it."

She finally forced herself to look into his eyes, and the tears that she had been trying to hold back broke free again, running down her face like a waterfall. "I don't want to lose you."

She braced herself for a brokenhearted Robbie with a frown on his face and tears welling up in his eyes from her rejection. Instead, she got something completely different. Instead of despair, his eyes were full of understanding and…love? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it definitely was not what she was expecting.

"You'll always be my best friend, Cat. No matter what happens." He laced his fingers with her dainty ones, causing her to blush profusely. "What we have is special. We're two lost souls who found each other when things got rough. We're two misfits in a box of toys. We're-"

"Robbie," Cat giggled. "You're ruining the moment."

"Oh, sorry." He paused to pull himself together. "Look, I know you probably felt betrayed when I decided to ask out another girl. But if you didn't run away from me in the first place and you told me how you felt instead, I would've understood."

"I did feel betrayed. I felt like I was being replaced," she cried.

He unlocked one of his hands from hers to lift her chin and gently stroked her wet, tear-stained cheek with his thumb. "No one could ever replace you," he whispered to her softly, his breath just merely caressing her face. "There's only one Caterina Valentine out there that I know of, and she's mine. I wouldn't want it any other way."

She gasped and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what was happening. She stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out whether this was reality she was living in or if it was all just a dream. Then, her lips turned into a huge grin and she giggled softly. "Can I tell you another secret?"

Robbie smiled fondly back at her, glad to see that she was feeling better. "Sure, why not?"

Before he could see it coming, he found his lips locked in a passionate kiss. He squeaked in surprise but then recuperated. He pulled her close to him and kissed her with a strength he never knew he had. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they submerged themselves in the bliss of the moment.

When Cat finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air. "I think this will work out after all," she breathed. "And we do have something special."

"Yepperdidoo," Robbie responded and helped her off the couch. After he had gotten her to a standing position, he was pleasantly surprised to find Cat's arms still wrapped around his shoulders in a vice grip. "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now? Finally?"

He tickled her stomach playfully, causing her to laugh her high-pitched laugh that he had always loved. "Yep."

As suddenly as she became happy, she became serious again. "Promise me I won't lose you if we do this?"

She looked up at him with her puppy-dog brown eyes, and his heart swelled. He was hers, not anyone else's. He leaned his head down and lightly kissed her forehead. "You'll never lose me, Kitty. I promise."

He tilted her chin up with his finger, just like he had done at the Cow Wow only hours ago, and kissed her cherry red lips. And at that very moment, they both felt their friendship and love for each other grow stronger.

They most certainly did have something special. And it was certainly not going to to disappear anytime soon.

* * *

_AAAAAAHHHH it's done! So…much…fluff…*gasp* I hope you guys enjoyed it! Because even though Cat and Robbie might not get together on the show, OTBB just proved that they both love and care deeply for each other- and that's all I ever wanted to happen :'). I still hope that they're able to get together before the series ends, though! _

_My last Cabbie oneshot got 32 reviews. It was absolutely amazing. I doubt this one is going to get as many views though because I don't think people responded as strongly to One Thousand Berry Balls this time as much as they did to The Blonde Squad. Like I'm probably only the second person today to write an OTBB Cabbie fanfic after the episode aired. But if you guys could surpass 32 reviews… my mind will be blown to smithereens. Love you all and happy holidays! _


End file.
